Apprentice of the Grey III
by joop-pa-pa96
Summary: The final chapter in the Hobbit movie trilogy thrusts Aza into war, where she must decide where her loyalties lie. Each decision has its consequences, some are harsher than others. In a world with such evil, it is unknown if her consequence will be life or death. Legolas/OC. Sequel to: Apprentice of the Grey II.
1. Chapter One: Dragon Fire

Tauriel and Aza looked out over the town as it began to evacuate. People grabbed at their belongings and tried to file into boats. All of this had come about, Aza thought, because they did not wait for Gandalf. He had told them not to enter the mountain until he was there. But the dwarves did not listen and had unleashed Smaug on this poor river town. Aza leaned against her staff; weary, but still strong enough to walk.

A great roar made its way to their ears; the vibrations caused movement in the air.

Guiding Aza into the house, Tauriel said, "We have no time. We must leave."

Bofur and Fili helped the still weak Kili get up.

"I'm fine, I can walk," Kili complained, shaking them off.

"As fast as you can," Tauriel said.

Aza sat down on a chair, her forehead leaning against her staff.

"We're not leaving," Bain said. Aza looked to him. He was the son of Bard, the man who had helped her friends make their way into the city. "Not without our father."

Tauriel continued to help the younger of the two girls get ready. "If you stay here, your sisters will die." She turned to him, "Is that what your father would want?"

Aza stood, albit a tad shakily, and said, "Trust us."

Fili approached her, "Are you well?"

She nodded, "Just a tad tired. I'll be well soon."

"Alright," his hand was on her back, trying to steady her and led her out of the house. They got in a boat that was waiting bellow the house. "Give me your hand. " He took her hand and gently guided her into the boat.

"Quickly now, hurry," Tauriel urged.

Fili called out to his brother, "Kili, come on!"

Men and women cried in terror as the dragon circled the town.

Tauriel and Bofur moved the boat with their oar like sticks.

The two girls, Sigrid and Tilda, cowered in their seats.

"Be calm," Aza said in a gentle voice. Her eyes looked up, "Aren't the stars pretty?"

Tilda looked up, still shaking, nodded.

It was the wrong moment to look up. Smaug flew quickly overhead.

A few moments later, the town was hit by fire.

"Look out!"

The boat was hit by a man's boat. The boat was carrying tons of gold and valuables. Aza felt disgusted.

The girls began to cry. "We'll never make it!"

Aza stood in the boat.

"Aza!" Tauriel and Fili cried.

"We need to lighten the load!" Aza called and jumped onto a dock. "Keep going."

Fili tried to grab at her, but Aza had already left. Her feet carried her through the town. **_"Please, give me strength,_** _"_ she asked the meager plants around her.

 _"Now, how to get a dragon's attention?"_ Aza asked herself as she ran. Each breath sung her lungs and each step made her feet shoot pain through the rest of her body. She heaved herself up onto a ladder and climbed up to the roof.

Centering herself she let out a cry, "Stop!"

The dragon continued on its course.

"Stop!" Aza shouted at Smaug. She slammed her staff onto the roof, once it hit the wood tiles it let out a green light. It wasn't a jaded light, like one would imagine an evil to be, it was the green of growth and life.

Needless to say it caught Smaug's attention. With a wide and slow move, he turned to face her.

His voice seemed to shake her to the core of her being, "And what do we have here?"

"I am Azriela, apprentice to Gandalf the Grey! And I order you to stop!"

Smaug laughed, "Order?"

Aza, unsure what to do next, improvised, "Yes!"

His terrible face got quite close to her, "You cannot order me! I am pure fire! A child of the earth has no authority over fire!" He let his head back and shot fire into the air. It was almost as bright as the sun, the whole town filled with light.

"Stop it!"

"Remember, child of the earth," his awful mouth pointed at her, "earth can burn!" He shot fire at her.

Aza tried to get out of the way, but she was too slow. She let out a scream of pain as the flames seared the right side of her body. Her hair caught on fire. Tears began to form in her eyes.

Taking a deep breath she backed up and made a running jump at the dragon. She climbed him quickly as one would climb a rock wall.

Smaug let out a laugh of malice.

Aza held on for what seemed like an eternity. But as she held on, she felt something. It was burning hot, but it was something. It was almost like the thing she felt when she searched the earth with her mind, but it was far too hot.

It touched her.

Smaug let out another roar. He flew up and began to fly through the air. All the while, Aza focused on that bit of heat.

"Who are you that would stand against me?" Smaug growled. "Now that is a pity. What will you do now, Bowman? You are forsaken. No help will come. Hmm, is that your child? You cannot save him from the fire. He will burn! Tell me wretch, how now shall you challenge me? You have nothing left, but you death!"

With a terrible roar he charged forth.

Aza let out a cry of surprise as the heat she had been focusing on became hotter.

Smaug roared again, this time not in malice filled glee, but in pain. All of a sudden, something burned in Aza. It was as if the flame that filled Smaug had been transferred to her. She let go of the dragon and fell into the water. She looked up and watched as Smaug flew high into the sky and the n fell back to earth in death.

Aza closed her eyes and allowed herself to sink further into the water's arms.


	2. Chapter Two: The Monster in My Head

Aza awoke on the bank of the river. Her throat was hoarse from swallowing so much salt water and her body stiff from the chill of said water. She tried to move, but found it painful to do so. She just lay there, unable to move and hardly able to think. Sleep seemed not too far off and yet she didn't want to slip into that land of peace, for if she did she didn't know if she could ever wake again.

Her eyes became so heavy that she thought she'd fall prey to sleep soon if something, or someone, didn't come quick.

They closed.

"Aza? Aza!" a voice called. Her eyes cracked open and she felt a pair of warm arms embrace her.

"Legolas?" her voice cracked. "Tauriel?" Tauriel's kind face moved into her line of vision

"You're alive," he said and held Aza's head to his chest.

Aza wanted to say something witty, but all that came out was, "Cold." She began to shiver. "W-where are the dwarves?"

"They have left," Tauriel said.

"Why did you not leave with them?" Aza whispered to Tauriel. "I thought you loved him." She let out a shiver and curled closer to Legolas and his warmth.

Tauriel's expression fell.

Legolas held her tighter. "We need to get you someplace warm."

At the mention of warmth, something internal began to warm her. Aza turned her face to his chest and rubbed her cheek. "Thank you."

He lifted her up and carried her through the people. "Please, can you help her?" he asked a woman who held an armful of blankets.

The woman looked at Aza's pale face, "Of course. Bring her here." She wrapped Aza in blankets and settled her next to a child. "Watch over her," she told the young girl.

The girl nodded and looked up at the elf with large eyes. "Is she your wife?" she asked, quite innocently.

Legolas looked at her with a look of longing. "No," he said. "No she is not." He then left her there, in the care of the newly homeless people

Aza was far too delirious to think straight, let alone comprehend what was going on. Her eyes cracked open as she watched Legolas and Tauriel go. They fluttered close again.

Colors passed across her vision. They swirled and spun until they dissipated. Leaving her in the dark.

 ** _"Azriela," a familiar, but smoother voice called out to her._**

 ** _In her mind, nothing was damaged. She whirled around, "Who is there?"_**

 ** _The voice chuckled, "I think you know. Did you enjoy the ride? I was sure you would have fallen off in the first few seconds. Yet, you managed to hold on long enough to…. I am surprised by this development, but I am quite pleased by it as well."_**

 ** _Aza turned again, this time the speaker came into full view._**

 ** _It was a man. Tall and lean. He was naked, but somehow it didn't matter as Aza never cared to look further south that his chest. His face was sharp and handsome. His eyes were a blueish green and his hair was dark and thick. His smirk, however, was what really jogged Aza's memory. It was cruel and cynical._**

 ** _"You," she breathed. "How did you-?"_**

 ** _"That's not a question for me," he chortled. "The question is: what are you going to do?"_**

 ** _Aza gave him a quizzical look, "What?"_**

 ** _He moved closer to her, his eyes becoming amber, "I mean, will you accept?"_**

 ** _"Accept?"_**

 ** _"Give me power," he growled, "give me life!"_**

Aza inhaled sharply as she woke. People around her were cheering for the man who shot down the dragon. She stood, the blanket falling from her body. "Miss!" the girl cried as Aza walked over to Bard.

She looked so small. Her staff and robe were gone. All she wore were her clothes; even her boots had somehow been lost.

Her limbed more than walked. She looked like she was half-dead as she made her way over to the gathering.

"All hail to the Dragon-Slayer. All hail King Bard-!"

Aza recognized him as the man on the boat that crashed into hers. Anger flooded through her, he had almost cost the lives of three children and five of her friends. An odd feeling accompanied her righteous anger. Something that was not her, surfaced and she stalked forward. With a surprisingly strong arm, she knocked him down with one punch.

"Be silent, toad," her voice came out low and dangerous and somehow not her own.

She looked around.

A man called out, "She spoke with the dragon!"

"She rode the dragon," another called out.

Aza felt all of the odd strength and personality fade from her. **_"Oh, look you're famous now." Snicker. "You're welcome…"_** the voice echoed in her head. Her cheeks became red.

Bard looked at her. "You _spoke_ with the dragon?"

She nodded. "You _slew_ the dragon?" she said, responding to his question with a question.

He nodded.

Aza looked around her. The air had turned cold and she shivered as a gust of wind came and chilled her in her damp clothes. She could feel the plants, what few there were, retreating into the earth. Quietly, she said, "Winter is coming." She looked to Bard again. "Your people need a leader, if only for a short while. I cannot think of anyone else who cares deeply enough to do what's right."

Bard did not seem to be pleased with what Aza had to say. But he knew it to be the truth. He certainly couldn't leave these people in the hands of someone like Alfrid.

He called out to the survivors. "We must look to our own. To the sick and the helpless. Those who can stand, tend to the wounded. Those who have strength, follow me. We must salvage what we can." He moved to the wreckage.

"What then?" Someone called out, "What'll we do then?"

"We find shelter."

 _"And I know just the place,"_ Aza thought as she looked to the mountain looming in the distance.


	3. Chapter Three: Dale

Aza imminently attended to the wounded. Though her strength and power had been sapped from her, she still knew the basics. It was distrusting. Burns that exposed bone. People crying out in pain. But Aza kept her stomach under control, even though the voice in her head continued to taunt her.

"We need more rags," a woman told her.

Looking around Aza could find none. She then pulled one from her hair that she had been using to keep it from her face. Her hair no longer fell to her feet, but instead had been burned to that it fell around her shoulders. "Take this, I'll go find more."

She moved through the makeshift camp until she came across Legolas and Tauriel talking. She froze, her lips chapped and her stomach did flips. She approached them. "Were you even planning on saying goodbye? Or were you just planning on leaving me here?"

Tauriel embraced her, "You are well."

"All I needed was a little rest," Aza said and broke their embrace. "Thank you," she looked to Legolas.

He nodded. "Aza, I-."

An elf on a horse approached them. "Hîr nín, Legolas. Celin 'winiath o adar lín. Cân i hi danwenidh na le." **[My Lord Legolas… I bring word from your Father. You are to return to him immediately]**

Legolas nodded and moved to leave, "Tolo, Tauriel, Azriela!" **[Come, Tauriel, Azriela.]**

"Hîr nín. Edlennen Tauriel y Azriela," said the elf. **[My Lord… …Tauriel and Azriela are banished.]**

"Edlennen?" **[Bannished?]**

Aza looked to Tauriel. The woman looked heartbroken. Aza put a supportive arm around her friend. It didn't matter to her that she was banished, but Mirkwood was Tauriel's home. And now the female elf could never return.

"You may tell my father, if there is no place for Azriela or for Tauriel, there is no place for me."

Tauriel stepped forward, breaking from Aza, "Legolas. It is your king's command."

Aza moved forward, putting a hand on Legolas's shoulder, she turned him to face her. "You should not abandon your king and father."

"Naw aran nín," he took her hand and placed it on his heart, "mal ú-gân innas nín." **[Yes, he is my King, but he does not command my heart.]**

He released her hand and turned to Tauriel. "I ride North. Will you come with me?" He moved from her and began to walk away.

"To where?" Tauriel asked, moving to keep up.

"To Gundabag."

"That's it?" Aza asked. Legolas stopped and turned to her. "No goodbye?" She gave a grunt and waved to Tauriel. "Don't get killed." She then turned on her heel and made to leave, but an arm pulled her back and a pair of lips fell on her forehead.

"I will return to you," Legolas's voice whispered in her ear.

"We still have to talk about that, you know," Aza whispered back, blushing slightly at their proximity to one another.

His hand found hers and his slipped the ring into her palm. "At least consider it. My heart is still yours."

With that he left.

She felt her mind go numb at his words. It was confounding to her how dense he seemed to be.

Legolas felt a surge of hope swell in him. She had not said 'no' and she had not forced him to take back his ring.

Aza stared at the ring in her hand. With no pockets or bags to carry it in, she slipped it back on her finger. Turning back to the noise of pain and suffering, she returned to her duties.

Bard and the other men salvaged what they could and soon the remaining population of Lake Town began their journey to the abandoned city of Dale.

Aza and Bard walked in the front, leading the group. As the journey went on, Tilda had to help guide Aza. She was unaccustomed to walking without her staff. Her shoes were gone and her feet were bleeding from the sharp rocks.

Tilda viewed Aza with an idea of greatness. Aza had faced a dragon and lived. She had performed great magic right before the eyes of the little girl. The young girl admired the woman in a way a child admires a hero.

Dale was black burned mess. The snow was beginning to fall as they entered the abandoned city. Aza could see the mummified bodies of those unfortunate enough to be caught in Smaug's fire.

 ** _"This power could be yours…"_** the voice growled in her mind.

Aza shook her head in an attempt to be rid of Smaug's voice. She still wondered how it got there. It could have been that fire she touched when she confronted the dragon. But she couldn't be certain.

"Sire!" Alfrid, the coward Aza had punched earlier, called to Bard. "Sire! Up here!" He called to him from the top of the walls.

Aza snapped to attention as Bard made move to go. She let go of Tilda and ran after the man. As she caught up with him, she stumbled on the debris of the city. Bard turned and helped her up. "I'm coming with you," Aza said, her voice hoarse.

"As you wish," he said and they ran up.

"Look, sire! The braziers are lit," Alfrid said, pointing to the mountain.

"So, the Company of Thoring Oakenshield survived."

Aza smiled and then made move to leave, Bard following close behind.

"Survived?" Alfrid asked incredulously. "You mean there's a bunch of dwarves in there with all that gold?

Aza and Bard stopped.

"I shouldn't worry, Alfrid," Bard said. "There's gold enough in that mountain for all." Bard leaned out and called to the people bellow, "Make camp here tonight! Find what shelter you can. Get some fires going." He then turned to Alfrid, "Alfrid, you take the night watch."

He turned to Aza, who was leaning against the wall. Her eyes were hazy and her legs were beginning to wobble. "Why can't she do it?"

Bard glared at the man. "Take the night watch." He then turned to Aza. "You are growing weak."

Aza couldn't disagree. She couldn't move.

"Come," he had her lean against him and led her down the stairs. Eventually he found that she couldn't even manage that. He picked her up and carried her down.

"Thank you," Aza wheezed. Her head leaned against his chest, instinctively seeking out warmth.

"You saved my children," he said.

Her eyes began to sag, "Think nothing of it." Her mouth twitched slightly as she gave a small tired smile, "I've always wanted to see a dragon up close."

Bard looked at the burn that ran down her shoulder to her mid arm. "At least you had that."

"You're so kind," Aza mumbled, falling asleep, "For being of the race of man at least."

He carried her down into the town and to his family.

Tilda ran to meet them, "Is she alright?"

"Just fell asleep," he said and set her down near a lit fire.

"She has magic," Tilda said. "She's going to make everything better again."

Sigrid sighed, "I don't think she can do everything, Tilda."

Tilda turned her head and snapped, "She can!" She sat near Aza. "She has magic."

"Is this true?" Bard asked Sigrid. "Does she have magic?"

Sigrid nodded, "She healed the sick dwarf and she knew the dragon was coming before it struck the town."

Bard watched his youngest daughter stare at the Aza's sleeping face. She was beautiful, he'd give her that, it was entirely possible that she'd have magic. He had heard of the magic skills of those blessed by Valar with great magic and great beauty. But he had always been told they were myth.

"Let her rest, Tilda," Bard said. "You should rest as well," he addressed the rest of his children. "Make sure the fires stay lit."


	4. Chapter Four: Of Angry Fathers

Aza woke early the next morning. Indeed she hardly slept; if the ground itself wasn't uncomfortable it was the sounds of the people in pain. She would have stayed up, given up sleep, if it hadn't been for the loss of energy that accompanied being a place so devoid of thriving plant life.

Sleep had always been something she'd do if she was bored, or if it was the socially accepted thing to do. Now she slept out of necessity. The young woman noticed the difference instantly. She was sore and her eyelids were heavy, even though it was morning. She was still fatigued.

Her right side was sore and beginning to look infected. If she didn't take care of it soon she could lose the whole arm or worse, she could die. She didn't even know if she could die. She was only one hundred and nine years old, yet never looked a day over twenty. Saruman guessed that she could live forever, if she avoided injury or illness.

However, she ignored it for the time being and worked on helping the injured and elderly.

It was only when a sort of sharp pain hit her that she stopped what she was doing. The burned woman in front of her looked at her as Aza's eyes snapped shut in an attempt to turn her focus from the pain.

After a few minutes, she opened her eyes and finished bandaging the woman's arm.

"Are you alright?" Tilda asked, coming up to her as she bandaged a woman's burn.

"Yes," Aza said. "Could you bring me more water?"

The young girl nodded and ran off. She had clung to Aza's side, like a duckling to its mother, all day. The young girl seemed adimat that she do everything she could for the young woman. However, something good did come from her following her around everywhere she went, she was being extremely helpful.

"There," Aza said, finishing the wrapping. "We'll have to wash these old rags," she murmured.

"Thank you," the woman said, cradling the arm against her chest.

Aza moved to another who needed her help.

Moans and coughs of the sick and injured filled the air. Babes cried in their mother's arms.

"We need more food!" someone complained.

"The children are starving!"

A particularly small child grabbed on Aza's arm. He was young, but so skinny he looked unhealthy. He was crying. In that moment Aza felt so helpless. She had never known the level that people could suffer, before now. The child cried and begged for food. All Aza could do was remove his arm, she couldn't do anything about the food. But she could do something about the injured.

Aza moved to find Bard. She needed to talk to him about setting a room aside for the injured. She found him. And she found an army of elves outside the doors.

Their gold armor glinted in the sunlight.

Tilda came up behind Aza, a pail of snow in her hands. "Aza I found-." She stopped and stared at the elves.

Bard approached the elves, Aza followed behind him. The soldiers parted at once, their bows held in front of them in a ready position. She and Bard passed through the path they made for them, the soldiers closed behind them. When they got beyond the soldiers, an elf ridding a stag approached them.

Aza felt her tongue grow heavy at the sight of the elf king. He was the last person she expected, or wanted, to see there.

"My Lord Thranduil," Bard greeted, "we did not look to see you here."

"I heard you needed aid," he said in a cool, aloof voice.

Wagons of supplies came in behind him. Food, wine, medical supplies, blankets, even some healers were among the things brought in to help the homeless people. The people came forward and gratefully accepted the help with smiles on their faces.

"You have saved us. I know not how to thank you," Bard said.

"Your gratitude is misplaced. I did not come on your behalf. I came to reclaim something of mine. There are gems in the mountain that I, too, desire. White gems of pure starlight"

All of a sudden, Aza felt very naked. Her staff was gone. The thing she used to channel her power long distances was not there. There was even less vegetation here than there had been at Lake Town. She felt even more powerless when the king addressed her.

He turned his head to her and said, "And my son."

"I know not where he is," Aza said, her hands clutched at the material of her dress. "He left us before we came here."

Thranduil looked her up and down and noticed something lacking in her hands. With a raised eyebrow he commented, "It would seem that the young wizardess has lost her staff." He turned his stag away and ordered his army to march.

"Wait! Please wait!" Bard called and ran after the elf king. Aza followed behind. "You would go to war over a handful of gems?"

"The heirlooms of my people are not lightly forsaken," Thranduil replied, not looking away from the mountain.

"We are allies in this. My people also have a claim upon the riches in that mountain. Let me speak with Thorin."

Aza nodded, "Surely Thorin will see reason. If you truly do have claim to those gems then Thorin will return them to you. Thorin Oakenshield is a man of his word. He is no thief."

The elf king did not answer the young wizardess, but gave Aza look that told her that he did not believe her. He turned his head to Aza and Bard, "You would try to reason with the dwarf?"

"To avoid war? Yes."

The elf's eyebrow rose slightly, "You put too much faith in them."

Even though she had lost her staff, Aza had not lost her wit. Placing her hand on her hips in a defiant gesture, she said, "I think you don't have enough."


	5. Chapter Five: Deal or No Deal

Thranduil and Aza watched Bard ride to the mountain. Aza stood next to the impressive stag upon which sat the equally impressive king.

"My son disobeyed me to find you," he said, not looking away from the mountain.

Aza turned her head to him, but upon seeing that he was not even looking at her, turned her head back. "Yes he did."

"His love for you is either strong or foolish," he continued.

"I am beginning to think it is more foolish than strong, sire," Aza confessed. "His pursuit of me has brought him far from himself."

Thranduil didn't bother to spare her feelings, "Yes. It has."

Taking a deep breath she asked, "Do you approve of this? His wish to marry me, I mean."

"You would be a powerful ally," he finally answered after, what seemed like, an eternity of silence. "But I doubt that your union would be a successful one." He finally looked to her. "It would be unwise for you to join yourselves together, as you are now."

Aza looked away from him and to the mountain.

Silence.

It was a bit of time before Aza had the courage to break the silence. "I think I will not marry him."

Thranduil raised an eyebrow and said, "You would break his heart." It was a statement. "You would kill him." His eyes began to harden. "I did warn you, Azriela the Apprentice, I will not allow my son to die for a mere girl." Aza began to fear for herself as his voice began to rise, "You will-!"

They were interrupted by the sound of hooves as Bard returned.

The boat master had a grim look was on his face.

"He will give us nothing.

"Such a pity," Thranduil said, not at all as if it were a real pity. "Still, you tried." He turned his head to Aza, "It would seem that your faith in them is wrongly put."

The young woman looked at the ground, her eyes began to sting from the embarrassment and shame. Where did Thorin's honor go? The dwarf she knew would have done what was right.

"I do not understand," Bard looked back on the mountain. "Why? Why would he risk war?"

At that moment, one of the heads of the statues fell. It broke the bride, effectively sealing off the mountain from the rest of them.

Thranduil, still in is uninterested tone, said, "It is fruitless to reason with them. They understand only one thing." He grew his sword and examined it. "We attack at dawn." He turned his ride back to Dale. "Are you with us?"


	6. Chapter Six: Master Returns

All the men broke into the old armories of Dale. Bard and the people of River Town had joined Thranduil in the fight for the mountain.

Aza could only watch as things began to fall apart. She sat on a stone and stared at her hands. They were hard and calloused, a few splinters here and there from odd trees. She began to pick at them and remove the small slivers of wood.

 **"** ** _You could end it…we could end it…just give in,"_** a heat had taken up combat with her mind. The energy she had touched in her confrontation of Smaug was beginning to weaken her.

She hadn't slept in three days and had eaten in less. If she had been amongst trees and growing things, this wouldn't have been a problem. She could have gone on longer without feeling weary. However, winter was almost upon them and the city of Dale was not teaming with life as it had in the days before the dragon.

Just to keep moving she had to draw on energy from far away, but it was like eating dry bread and expecting full nourishment. It wasn't enough. Even then, when it came, the energy carried with it terrible feelings. As though it was warning her.

 ** _"Accept me…give me what I want…and I will give you power-."_**

"Lady Aza!" Tilda had finally found her. She sat next to the woman who had just looked up.

"Tilda," she gave the girl a small smile.

The young girl asked quietly, "Are we really going to war?"

"It would seem so." She looked at the swarming men and the weapons they picked up. Under her breath, she murmured, "It's terrible to watch."

"But can't you just use your magic to make us win?"

Aza's eyebrow raised in surprise, "What makes you think that?"

"You have magic. Can't you make the earth swallow them up? Or call down fire-!"

"No!" Aza shouted. The image had filtered into her mind of Smaug emerging from her and burning all in sight. "No," she said a little bit calmer. "I can't. My magic is with plants. Beyond that I am useless. I can heal, but to fight…" She thought of her years of training with Radagast and Gandalf. They had never explored using her gifts in that manner.

"I see," Tilda pulled her knees to her chest.

A commotion of movement and noise came from just byond their vision.

"Let me through! Make way!"

Aza stood, recognizing the voice. She ran, leaving Tilda behind. She ran past men practicing their swordplay on dummies. She ran past women and children sewing clothes. She ran right into the heart of the city. There she saw Gandalf dismounting.

"No. No." Alfrid shouted, "Oi you! Pointy hat! Yes, you! We don't want no tramps, beggars, nor vagabonds here. We got enough trouble without the likes of you."

Without thinking Aza stepped forward, "Keep your foul tongue in your head, Alfrid."

Upon seeing her he took a step back. He had not forgotten the sound punch she gave him after Smaug's attack.

"Aza," Gandalf turned to her. "Who's in charge here?"

"Who's asking?" Bard said, stopping.

Gandalf turned to him.

Aza stepped forward, "Bard, this is Gandalf, my master."

* * *

"You must set aside your petty grievances with the Dwarves," Gandalf said to Thranduil. "A war is coming. The cesspits of Dol Guldur have been emptied. You're all in mortal danger."

Bard stepped forward, "What are you talking about?"

"I can see you know nothing of wizards," Thranduil stood. "They are like winter thunder on a while wind," he pouted a glass for himself and Bard, "rolling in from a distance, breaking hard in alarm. But sometimes a storm is just a storm." His gaze fell on Aza. She knew he was putting her under that category.

While she wasn't, technically, a wizard she had been raised by them. She had been taught by them. When she had come to him about her concerns of the forests, he had brushed her off and ignored any future words from her about the state of the forest.

"Not this time. Armies of Orcs are on the move." Gandalf warned, "These are fighters. They have been bred for war. Our enemy has summoned his full strength."

"Why show his hand now?" Thranduil asked.

"Because we forced him. We forced him when the Company of Thorin Oakenshield set out to reclaim their homeland. The Dwarves were never meant to reach Erebor." Gandalf left the tent, Thranduil, Bard, and Aza close behind him. "Azog the Defiler was sent to kill them. His master seeks control of the Mountain. Not just for the treasure within, but for where it lies. Its strategic position." He gestured to the gates of the mountain. "This is the gateway to reclaiming the lands of Angmar in the North. If that fell kingdom should rise again, Rivendell, Lórien, the Shire, even Gondor itself will fall."

Thranduil, not at all disturbed by this news, asked, "These Orc armies you speak of, Mithrandir where are they?"

Gandalf looked to his apprentice. Then he said, gesturing to Aza, "Ask my apprentice. She has been sensing their approach for days."

Aza's head snapped to Gandalf. "That's what I have been feeling?"

"What is it?" Thranduil asked, his voice still seemingly uninterested.

"In order to spare food I have been trying to draw energy from far beyond Dale. What little I could find, was fill of…" Aza trailed off, trying to find the words. "The most terrible of feelings. Like all the trees and grass have been trying to tell me something terrible is coming."

Thranduil raised an eyebrow at her.

Taking a deep breath, Aza continued, "What the plants have been telling me matches what my master says. You _cannot_ dismiss this."

The whole company, apart from Gandalf, looked at her with odd eyes. They looked at her as though she were talking nonsense. It was a demeaning look, as though her words meant nothing to them.


	7. ChapterSeven:APrettyRockIsStillARock

"Since when has my counsel counted for so little?" Gandalf asked, still pacing within Thranduil's tent, "What do you think I'm trying to do?" He then gestured to Aza, "And my apprentice, what do you think is her goal in all this?"

"I think you're trying to save your Dwarvish friends, and I admire your loyalty to them. But it does not dissuade me from my course"

Gandalf turned and exhaled some smoke.

Aza, sitting on a basket, had her arms folded. She glared at the king, "I don't lie." It was true; she was seemingly incapable of lying. When she was far younger, and she would do something wrong, she would always tell the truth. If a woman asked her opinion on how a dress looked, she would tell he what she thought

His gaze turned on her, "Running away, when you promised to marry my son the next morning, is a lie of its own kind."

Aza lowered her head and looked to the ground, her eyes stinging again. She made a small noise in the back of her throat that showed she had heard him and understood.

Thranduil stood and turned his attention to Gandalf. "You started this, Mithrandir. You will forgive me if I finish it." He left the tent. "Are the archers in position?"

An elf answered, "Yes, my lord."

"Give the order. If anything moves on that mountain, kill it. The Dwarves are out of time."

Aza looked up from the ground and into the eyes of her master.

Gandalf's eyes were on her, his expression unreadable. "When I said that you were free to love, I did not think you'd act so quickly."

Giving a small grunt, Aza buried her face in her hands.

After few seconds of silence, Aza and Gandalf left the tent and sought out Bard.

"You, Bowman!" Gandalf called. "Do you agree with this? Is gold so important to you? Would you buy it with the blood of dwarves?"

"It will not come to that. This is a fight they cannot win," Bard argued.

Aza shook her head and opened her mouth to speak, but she was interrupted by an all too familiar voice.

"That won't stop them."

Gandalf and Aza turned to see Bilbo running up to them.

"You think the Dwarves will surrender? They won't. They will fight to the death to defend their own."

"Bilbo Baggins," Gandalf said, though if he were surprised or not Aza couldn't tell.

Aza let out a cry of delight and ran over to him, enveloping him in a hug and knocking him over. "You're alive!"

Bilbo made an embarrassed spluttering sound as the girl nearly smothered him with the strength of her affection.

"I was so worried! I thought that you were ash!"

"Azriela, if you are not careful, he won't be for much longer," Gandalf said, a small smile on his face.

The girl released the hobbit and he inhaled deeply.

* * *

"If I'm no mistaken, this is the Halfling who stole the keys to my dungeons from under the nose of my guards," Thranduil accused as he sat in his chair.

Bilbo, a tad uncomfortably, said, "Yes. Sorry about that."

Aza could hardly keep in her emotions. She gave a few silent giggles and smiled at Bilbo.

"I came," Bilbo said walking up to Thranduil, "to give you this." He unwrapped a bit of cloth to reveal a rock.

She approached it slowly to inspect it. It was pretty, Aza gave it that, but it was just a rock to her. It didn't grow or filter sunlight or breath. To her, it wasn't that interesting.

"The Heart of the Mountain," Thranduil breathed. "The King's Jewel."

"It's a rock," Aza whispered to Gandalf, giving him a look that mean 'so what'.

"And worth a king's ransom," Bard said. He turned to Bilbo and asked, "How is this yours to give?"

Bilbo, smartly, replied, "I took it as my 14th share of the treasure."

"Why would you do this?" Bard asked. "You owe us no loyalty."

"I'm not doing it for you. I know that Dwarves can be obstinate and pigheaded and difficult. They're suspicious and secretive with the worst manners you can possibly imagine, but they are also brave and kind and loyal to a fault. I've grown very fond of them, and I would save them if I can. Now Thorin," he pointed a finger at the stone, "values this stone above all else. In exchange for its return, I believe he will give you what you are owed. There will be no need for war."

Aza gave Bilbo a smile, "Well played."


	8. Chapter Eight: Battle of the Five Armies

The next morning all the elven soldiers had assembled at the gate to the mountain.

Aza stayed with her master as they watched Bard and Thranduil ride in.

"Master, I don't think I will ever understand the interest in rocks and metals," she looked to Gandalf. "They're pretty to look at, but that's about it."

"Unfortunately, Azriela, not all beings are as sensible as you." Gandalf looked to her. "There are several things that have changed in you, my apprentice."

"Yes," Aza said quietly. "I was meaning to talk to you about that."

Gandalf smiled, "I did notice the ring and I do know what it means." He sat down on a rock. "The Prince of Mirkwood, I do wonder how that came to be."

Aza sat on the ground in front of him, "I'll tell you one day."

"I'm sure that Fili will be heartbroken," he said taking a breath from the pipe, "I have noticed how attached he has become to you."

"I have as well," Aza said. "Things were so much simpler when I didn't know about love. I wish I could forget."

Gandalf shook his head, "It is all a part of growing up." He looked to the wall.

"What are the odds that our Hobbit is in trouble?" Aza asked.

"Knowing him," Gandalf took a breath from his pipe, "very great."

"Wizard!" Alfid shouted, "The Hobbit is gone."

Aza and Gandalf rose and made their way the wall. They heard shouting from Thorin, he was trying to throw him off the wall.

"If you don't like my burglar, then please don't damage him," Gandalf shouted. "Return him to me."

"Do it Oakenshield!" Aza shouted angrily, her hands clenched at her side. "Or you will not like what happens next!"

"You think you can threaten me, traitorous wench?"

"You're not making a very splendid figure as King under the Mountain are you, Thorin son of Thrain?" Gandalf shouted

Thorin released Bilbo and shouted back, "Never again will I have dealings with Wizards or Shire rats!"

Bilbo climbed down the wall on a rope. Aza sighed in relief as their hobbit was alive.

"Are we resolved?" Bard shouted. "The return of the Arkenstone for what was promised? Give us your answer. Will you have peace or war?"

A raven flew to the top of the wall, right beside Thorin. With a terrible look in his eye he growled, "I will have war."

A great rumbling was heard over the hill. Aza turned and paled at what she saw. It was a great army of Dwarves that had come to Thorin's aid.

"Ironfoot," Gandalf muttered, though Aza heard him clearly.

Thranduil shouted to his warriors in elvish and the soldiers turned to face their new enemy.

Gandalf and Aza walked along with the elves.

"Who is that?" Bilbo asked. "He doesn't look very happy."

"It is Dain, Lord of the Iron Hills. Thorin's cousin," Gandalf answered.

"Are they alike?"

Gandalf stopped, "I've always found Thorin the more reasonable of the two." He looked down at Bilbo and walked forward, leaving Bilbo and Aza behind for a second.

"To answer your question, Bilbo, we're in trouble," Aza said and the two ran to catch up with the wizard.

Dain rode up on a pig. That alone would have made Aza laugh, but once again she was unable to.

"Good morning!" Dain called out. "How are we all? I have a wee proposition, if you wouldn't mind giving me a few moments of your time. Would you consider JUST SODDING OFF? All of you! Right now!"

Some of the River Town's people backed up.

Bard shouted to the people, "Stand fast!"

Gandalf stepped forward, Aza right behind him, "Come now, Lord Dain."

"Gandalf the Grey," Dain then looked to Aza, "I haven't see this one before!" He laughed, "Tell me wizard, how did you come by such a sickly looking lass?" He chuckled.

"Stay behind me," Gandalf whispered to Aza.

"Gandalf, tell this rabble to leave, or I'll water the ground with their blood!"

He continued to march forward, Aza still behind him, "There is no need for war between Dwarves, Men, and Elves. A legion of Orcs march on the Mountain. Sand your army down."

"I will not stand down before any elf," he turned to Thranduil. "Not least this faithless woodland sprite. He wishes nothing, but ill upon my people. If he chooses to stand between me and my kin, I'll split his pretty head open! See if he's still smirking then."

Thranduil, not at all disturbed, but perhaps a bit upset, spat back, "He's clearly mad, like his cousin."

"You hear that, lad? We're on!" He rode back to his army shouting, "Let's give these bastards a good hammering!" He shouted something in the Dwarf's language and the Dwarfish army shouted.

Aza fell to her knees as she felt the ground ripple underneath her.

"Azriela," Gandalf moved to her.

"I feel it," her gaze turned to a hill. "They're coming! A great sneak burrowing the in the earth." She looked to her master.

"Were-worms."

Out of a nearby hill emerged three worms.

"Oh come on," Dain shouted.


	9. Chapter Nine: Staff

Gandalf and Aza moved back into the elves.

"The elves, will they not fight?" Bilbo asked.

The two armies charge toward each other.

Gandalf and Aza looked around.

"Thranduil! This is madness!" Gandalf cried.

Aza made it to Thranduil's stag. "If the dwarves fall, there will be no one left to help you! If you stand together you will not fail!"

Thranduil looked into the bright blue eyes of the woman. She may have known nothing of war, but she was wise beyond her years.

He gave an order and soldiers ran forward. From over the heads of the dwarves came a legion of elvish warriors. They attacked the orcs before they could breach the makeshift wall set up by the dwarvish shields.

Aza smiled and adjusted the armguards. She looked for her staff, but realized it was gone. It was then that she saw Bilbo, something green shone in his pocket. Giving a grin she ran over to him. "You have a seed."

"What?"

"In your pocket, a tree seed!" She reached out her hand, "Let me use it!"

Digging about in his pocket he produced the seed. Aza took it and ran off, seeking a place where the tree could grow. Imminently she knelt and dug about with her hands. Giving the seed a kiss she placed it in the earth and covered it with dirt.

 _"Come on…come on…grow!"_

She let out a scream as she forced herself into the growing of the seed. Almost instantly, roots and bark erupted from her hands. A tree that would take years to grow to its full size, grew into maturity in a matter of minutes.

Looking up Aza gasped. The tree was alive, but the leaves were black as though they had been singed by fire.

 ** _"Let me out!"_** the voice cried again.

"Be silent, you worm!" Aza snapped and broke off a blackened piece of wood. Again, using her magic, she forced the branch to take shape. It appeared to be her staff, but it was different. As it had changed, she had changed.

She quickly plucked a black nut from the tree and returned to Bilbo and Gandalf. She dropped the seed into his hand.

"Thank you."

Bilbo examined it. It was far different from the original.

They ran back to the city as they noticed Azog was trying to cut them off.

"Azriela, defend the women and children!" Gandalf ordered.

Aza nodded and ran off on her own.

A crumbling of the wall. Orcs flooded into the city.

Every so often she would bat a head with her staff and then keep running through the city.

"Aza!" Tilda shouted as ocs began to surround them.

Letting out a shriek of pain as she used her energy, she slammed the staff into the ground. From there emerged plants that twisted up to the sky, snagging orcs as it did so. "Come with me!" she shouted and led Tida and Sigrid through the city.

"Where's Bain?" Sigrid shouted as they found a place not infested with orcs.

Aza, breathing hard, let out a grunt of frustration.

Tilda cried, "Where's our brother?"

Looking down at the girl, she said, "I'll go back and find him." She turned to the elder girl. "Take your sister and find a place to hide."

With that she left them and ran through the city, fighting orcs as she went.


	10. Chapter Ten: To Die In Your Arms

There was no way to tell how long Aza moved like this. Her body was weakening with every bought of magic she used. Her legs were becoming heavy and her eyesight became hazy.

* * *

Legolas rode in, Tauriel behind him. "Gandalf!" he shouted.

"Legolas Greenleaf!"

"There is a second army," he warned. "Bolg leads a force of Gundabad Orcs. They are almost upon us."

"Gundabad. This was their plan all along. Azog engaged our forces then Bolg sweeps in from the North."

"The North, where is the North exactly?" Bilbo looked around.

"Ravenhill," the wizard moved to leave.

Legolas stopped Gandalf, "Wait." He asked quietly, "Where is Aza?"

Gandalf had no answer for him, "I sent her into the city to protect the women and children. I have not seen her since."

"I think…" Bilbo said. "I saw her heading…" He turned in the direction. "North…"

* * *

Aza gasped for breath as she moved herself to an old tower on top of the mountain. Her objective had been to destroy the signals that ordered the army. But as she got higher, she found she could move less and less. Her body was bruised and battered. She could hardly think. She just wanted to close her eyes and never wake up.

"Aza…Aza!" Fili cried, shaking her.

"F-Fili?" her eyesight was still blurry.

He smiled, "You're alive."

"Barely," she coughed and gripped her new staff closer to her body.

"Have you seen Azog?"

Aza shook her head. "I came to…to take down the signals. I haven't even made it to them." She shook as the cold got to her. He body began to slip to the side.

"Aza," Fili said, holding her up. "You have to stay awake. Please I-AH!" He let out a cry as he was pulled up by an orc.

Aza cried and was dragged along with him, her staff quite left behind.

Azog held up Fili in front of Thorin.

"Go!" Fili shouted. "RUN!"

Aza, being held down, could do nothing but watch as Fili was slaughtered in front of her. She let out a cry as his body fell. "FILI!" Tears streamed down her cheeks. There had been too much blood spilled today. She could bare it no longer.

Azog turned to her. He lifted her by her hair to show Thorin.

A cry from Kili bellow them, however, stopped him. He dropped her where he dropped Fili and her body crumpled uselessly.

Aza groaned as she tried to move. Every bone in her body ached. Every muscle strained. She managed to stand and moved out into the open.

Orcs.

She had no weapon. No magic.

She was defenseless.

Unfortunately, one of the orcs noticed that.

A blade pierced her abdomen and she fell. As she did, she watched her life flash before her eyes. Every happy moment with Gandalf, like him teaching her how to perform magic. Her days with Legolas and his arms around her. Her months with the company.

Her eyes stared into the sky, unable to move as the images flashed before her eyes.

"Aza!" a voice shouted. She watched as Legolas came into her line of vision. "Aza…" he held her body close.

"L-Legolas…"

He put his hand over her wound, trying to stop the flow of blood. "Hold on. I'll get you to a healer. Just hold on."

She managed to grasp his arm, "Legolas…don't."

The blonde haired elf ceased his movements.

"Just hold me," she whispered. "I want you to hold me. Don't let me go out alone."

"I won't," he vowed. Tears began to fall down his cheeks. He almost sobbed out, "For I will join you soon after."

Aza felt her heart that was already starting to slow, skip a beat, "Don't!" She held him tighter. "Don't stop living. Please, I just want to know I'm not alone." Her voice became hoarse.

"You're not…I love you," his hand closed on her hand that wore the ring. "My wife…my heart."

Slowly, she managed to slip the ring from her hand into his palm. He looked at her, "D-don't forget me."

"Never," he vowed.

Her breath began to become erratic, "W-would I have made a good wife, do you think?"

He nodded, tears forming in his eyes as he watched her life slip before him.

"I love you," she whispered. "I love you so much. I'm sorry we didn't get to live our lives together…" She felt her lungs stop working. She gasped for breath.

"Aza…Aza!"

And the world was gone.


	11. Chapter Eleven: Accept

**_"Now, here we are," Smaug grinned like the cat that ate the cannery. "You are at my mercy once again." He let out a chuckle, "You're going to die."_**

 ** _"If this is the afterlife I've been had," Aza retorted. "I'm dead! What can you possibly want now?"_**

 ** _Unlike their last encounter, they were both naked. However, this didn't seem to bother Aza. She felt better than she had in the last few months. The only thing that marred her looks was the burn that covered half of her upper body._**

 ** _"This is your last chance, green child," he smirked. His smile made his face look scarier. Dark curls covered his light green eyes. "Your light is fading, but my fire still remains."_**

 ** _"Fire? You're the one who has been interfering with my magic!" she accused._**

 ** _Smaug ran forward, Aza almost didn't see the movement. "I am a part of you, the moment you searched through my magic; my soul became intertwined with yours. Now I can give you life again, but it will cost you."_**

 ** _Life. She could go back to Legolas. She could be married. She could live out her days in peace and happiness._**

 ** _"What is the cost?"_**

 ** _"I get my body back, my power, and my gold."_**

 ** _She couldn't let that happen. "No. We're doing this on my terms." She grabbed his arm and pulled him to her. "You'll get a body! But you will have no power! And as for the gold, you'll never see even the color for as long as you live!"_**

 ** _The two beings screamed as their magic fought another._**

 ** _"You foolish girl!"_**

 ** _"I will not be conquered by you!" she shouted. "You will not control me!"_**

* * *

Aza's eyes snapped open.

She was alive.

Against all odds she was alive.

She sat up. All her injuries were gone.

"Legolas?" she looked around. He wasn't there.

A figure emerged from the fog. It became more and more familiar as it got closer. The face, the high cheekbones and that scowl. The horrible pale green eyes she remembered as well. The black mop of curls on top.

In his hands he held her staff.

"My lady," he knelt before her, naked and angry.

Aza took the staff from him. "You…you're real."

The ex-dragon raised his head, "Yes."

"And a man."

He growled, "Yes, thanks to you."

Aza looked down at her staff and realized something. "You are not Smaug anymore."

Not-Smaug glared at her.

"You need a new name," she looked him dead in the eyes. "Your name is now, Cobryn."

"Yes, my lady."

Aza tried to stand on her own, but failed. Cobryn helped her up.

The sound of weeping reached her ears.

They followed it to se Tauriel weeping over Kili's body. The she-elf raised her head and gasped, "Aza!"

"Cobryn, release me," Aza ordered and she went to her knees next to Kili's body. She placed a hand on her friend's. "You loved him."

Tauriel nodded and gazed on Kili's face once more.

"You will fade without him," Aza said.

"Yes, such is the way of the elves."

"Tauriel, you have been banished from Mirkwood," Aza inquired.

The red-headed she-elf nodded.

"Then come with me," Aza said, "at least spend your days with someone who cares for you."

"You are the greatest of friends, Aza."

Together they rose from their spots, Tauriel supporting Aza as they walked.

"Who are you?" she asked Cobryn.

"Long story," Aza said. "First I must find Gandalf."

They made their way through the rubble to find Gandalf and Bilbo sitting on the steps smoking their pipes.

Gandalf did not seem at all surprised by her appearance. He gazed up and down at the naked man supporting Aza. "I see you have made a new friend."

* * *

The next day they left. Aza said her goodbyes to the dwarves and they set on their way back to the Shire. Tauriel and Cobryn rode with in the company, as well. Even death could not cure Aza of her dislike of horses as she was forced to ride with Cobryn.

Cobryn turned out to retain the same pride and arrogance that Smaug had. However, he didn't talk much, which was a plus. Instead he spent most of the trip glaring at Bilbo and referring to him only as "barrel rider", which disturbed Bilbo quite a bit.

They said their farewells to Bilbo at the edge of the Shire.

"Azriela, what do you intend to do with your dragon?" Gandalf asked.

Aza looked Cobryn up and down, "I don't suppose I should teach him manners first? He certainly is lacking those."

Tauriel chuckled at the look on Cobryn's face.


End file.
